


规则边界 05

by SetoTomomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoTomomi/pseuds/SetoTomomi





	规则边界 05

开学第二个星期来临。

第一天是各大社团纷纷使出浑身解数招揽大一新血脉的时刻，德拉科从校门口走到教室时手里已经捧着一沓宣传报与报名表就可以看出来社团竞争多激烈，不知道的还会以为全是学习资料呢。德拉科从里面抽出篮球部的报名表，然后将剩余纸张全扔到了垃圾桶。

他迈着轻快的步伐走向他的固定位置——没有人和他抢就是了。德拉科拿出笔开始认真填写报名表，写到一半旁边的位置突然坐上一个人，德拉科本该无视的，但是他十分强烈的感受到了那个人对他的兴趣以及落在自己身上那炙热的目光——通常只有在酒吧才能遇见的。转过头，发现是一位男生，棕色干爽的短发，浅绿色的眸子和哈利的有点像，但是没有他好看。他看见德拉科转了过来并没有隐藏自己对他的兴趣，眼里反而增加了一丝兴奋。

那名男生看见德拉科对着他的眼睛愣了下神，以为他是对自己感兴趣，兴奋的情绪快要溢出来了，“嗨，你好，我叫诺得。我知道你叫什么，我可以叫你德拉科吗？不好意思，我关注你有点时间了，对你挺感兴趣的。”

诺得长得符合胃口，要在平常，德拉科可能已经和这位吻在一起了，可这不是，他还要追哈利呢，“不好意思，我对你不感兴趣。”随即继续低头填写自己的报名表。

诺得显然没有料到德拉科会拒绝自己，转念一想，或许是欲擒故纵呢，打算继续和他搭话，结果一个字都没说，德拉科又转过头，诺得的脸僵硬在一个滑稽的表情上。德拉科忍不住笑出了声，像看透他在想什么一样说道，“我是真的对你不感兴趣，不是欲擒故纵，我可不玩这种把戏，也犯不着。”

“好吧，那我可以继续坐在这里吗？”诺得见德拉科点了点头，便坐好在位置上，他可不是轻易放弃的人。

上课铃声响起了，德拉科迅速放下笔盯着准时准点走进来的哈利，嘴角挂上一抹暖洋洋的微笑。诺得看着旁边的德拉科，再看向讲台上的哈利，若有所思。

 

 

一下课，德拉科抓起书包就跟上哈利，直到周围的人越来越少，德拉科突然跨步上前搂住了哈利的肩膀，将他扯进了旁边的男厕所。

“嘿！”哈利见到是德拉科后挣扎的幅度小了，德拉科看四周没有人，迅速将哈利拉进一个隔间，关门上锁一气呵成。德拉科将哈利压在墙上，一只手指轻轻放在哈利的唇上，脑袋凑近哈利的耳朵轻声说，“波特教授，我已经填好了篮球部的报名表，只是这样就让我觉得离你更近了呢。好想你啊。”说完伸出舌头舔了下哈利的耳垂，耳朵是哈利的敏感处，单是德拉科这一系列的动作就让他身子发软，手抓上德拉科肩膀的衣服想寻找支撑点。德拉科很满意哈利的反应，他用脸蹭了蹭哈利发烫的脸颊，“给我亲一下好不好？”

哈利转过脑袋不说话，德拉科不依不饶贴着哈利的耳朵用撩人的低音继续说，“就亲一下，一下下，在这里没有人看得见的。”哈利受不了这种行为，他甚至觉得德拉科再骚扰他耳朵他就要硬了，“别……”

“就亲一下，求你了。”德拉科知道哈利已经动摇了，他在他怀里微微颤抖，手掌抚上哈利的脸颊，轻轻将他脑袋转过来与他对视，望到哈利扑上水雾的绿眼睛时，德拉科脑袋里叫做“理智”的那根线啪地断了。他狠命吻上哈利，舌头撬开他的牙关在他嘴里粗暴地搅动，两个人嘴角边都流下不知道是自己还是对方的津液。德拉科手往下将哈利塞进裤子里的衬衫扯出来伸了进去揉捏他的腰，嘴巴离开哈利的唇往脖子上吻去，隔着布料让两人的下身摩擦着。哈利喘着气，用微弱的声音说，“别，德拉科……”

这声德拉科将他唤回现实，德拉科突然停下，他看着哈利突然觉得自己真是混蛋，脑袋搭在他的肩膀上，声音有点颤抖，“对不起对不起对不起，我不该……”哈利抬起手摸了摸德拉科柔软的金发，低下头轻轻吻了下他的后颈，哈利总是该死的心软，他推不开德拉科。

德拉科抬起头，他咬紧自己的嘴唇，苍白的皮肤因为情欲而爬上淡淡的红晕，这让他看起来无辜极了，哈利反而觉得自己才是欺负人的一方。双手环上德拉科的脖子，脸因为害羞而涨红，他也不清楚自己为什么要这么做，总之他现在羞得不行，撇开了脑袋不敢直视德拉科的双眼。虽然哈利没有直说，但是他的动作无一不在说“操我啊”，德拉科喉结动了动，他不想再忍了，哈利可能不知道他对自己来说完全就是一瓶行走的催情剂，稍微动一下都牵动自己所有神经。

哈利被德拉科压在墙上肆意进入，双腿都被抬了起来，唯一的支撑点就是德拉科和身后的墙壁。两个人的结合处火烧一样发烫，快感布满二人全身，逐渐陷入血管与血液一起沸腾。意识到自己在学校的男厕里与学生激烈做着爱，一股莫名的羞耻心充斥着哈利，令人疯狂的快感更加清晰，为了不让自己叫出来，他主动吻上德拉科与他不停缠绵。

他们不知道在这狭窄的隔间换了多少个姿势，从后入到侧入，直到哈利双腿支撑不住德拉科也没有停下来的意思，他将哈利抱起让他坐到马桶盖上，哈利很配合的用自己的双手将双腿抬起，让自己私处对德拉科彻底暴露，小穴因为刚刚的抽插还微微发抖合不拢，刚刚射过的精液缓缓流出来。德拉科看见眼前的场景，阴茎发涨，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着“操哭他”。他再次狠狠进入哈利，克制不住自己疯狂动着腰。二人已经被快感冲昏了头脑，不再刻意压低声音，反正也没有人知道是谁。

 

他们不知道的是，就在他们隔壁，诺得一直在偷听，他跟着旁边发出的啪啪声音上下撸动着自己的分身，嘴里一直嘟喃着德拉科。不知过了多久，旁边终于没有动静了，又过了会，开门声响起，他猜是德拉科先出去了。诺得收拾好自己，隔了一会也跟着出了去。

第二天哈利在走廊上走着打算去上课，他听见旁边有学生头挨着头一起八卦，“嘿，你知道吗？昨天有两个男生在男厕所啪啪啪诶。好多人都听见了！”

听到这哈利的步伐僵了僵，他假装镇定，却放慢了脚步想偷听一下，他可不想暴露身份。

“有人告诉我，他看见德拉科从那个隔间出来！他怕被发现就躲在了门外，没过多久诺得又跟着他出来了！”

诺得…？那是谁？跟德拉科缠绵的明明是他！

“教授！教授，你没事吧。”一名女生用手哈利他面前晃了晃他才回过神来，自己的书都掉在了地上，他摆了摆手，蹲下来捡书，一股强烈的妒意涌上心头。


End file.
